


Morning by the Beach

by DLManoir



Series: Daily Drabbles [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Horror, Corkscrew cock, Double Penetration, Eggpreg, Inflation, M/M, Monster-fucker, Monsters, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Mpreg, Oviposition, Sirens, Teratophilia, Vaginal Sex, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLManoir/pseuds/DLManoir
Summary: Hector lives off of the land, moving from place to place with little to his name but the whole world. He comes across a beach, one night, and decides to camp out there. Under the stars. Lulled to sleep by the ocean's gentle song.Only to wake up to an eldritch monster who seems intent on filling him with its brood.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Other(s)
Series: Daily Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037757
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Morning by the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> So this was the very last drabble I wrote for 2020, and while I usually keep my drabble to 100 words, no more no less, I figured what better way to end such a dumpster-fire year than with some impromptu flash fiction? So, I took my patron _Lauren_ 's prompt: **Morning Wood** and turned it into a lil' story.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

When Hector woke that still-cool spring morning, he wasn’t so much surprised by the tent pitched beneath his covers, supported by the stiffness of his shaft, than he was to find, at his feet, a creature staring at him with large, black eyes.

The creature with skin white as porcelain and lips red as lifeblood, watched him as he scrambled back, aghast. It was utterly hairless, its skin a scaly green of the most hideous of shades, making it look as slimy as the fish it lived amongst. Its face wasn’t like that of man, but it wasn’t so strange a visage that similarities were irrefutable. The flat plains of its forehead led smoothly over a slight bump, which might have been a nose, and down to a disproportionately large mouth stretching nearly one ear to the other. Two sets of five slits, like gills, cut across each side of its throat. It had long, sinewy fingers ending in short, curved claws and webbing between its digits. It had arms, human arms, but instead of legs like his own, the creature’s lower half ended in a fishtail.

 _A mermaid!?_ he thought, not quite rid of his sleep-binding stupor. It escaped him, however, as quickly as it had come. This wasn’t a mermaid, he knew. Mermaids were fair and easy on the eyes. This was a monster risen from the seabed’s bowels. What was it doing here? What did it want with him? How had it found him?

It didn’t speak, didn’t blink.

Just watched. Its eyes, deep like the ocean’s watery depths, were focused on his crotch alone, it seemed, but Hector felt the creature’s unwavering scrutiny over the entirety of his body. Those dark eyes, wide as saucers, and dark as the abyss from which the creature had emerged from.

He tried to speak to it.

“What do you want?” he asked, but received no answer. “What have you come here for? What are you?”

The creature opened its mouth, but the sound it uttered was piercing and nothing like any human speech he’d heard before. Like the scraping of a ship’s hull against jagged rocks. Sharp and vivid. Hector recoiled, hands clasped over his ears to muffle the horrible sound it produced. The shriek seemed to last an eternity, although it only lasted a mere few seconds. It was enough to stun him.

He felt sick to his stomach, the churning suggesting he might retch soon. His head spun and he braced his body over his trembling hands. He was paralyzed as the creature approached him, not by spell, but by the vicious headache slowly developing in his head.

Those black eyes came closer, and closer still until he could see the petrifaction over his features mirrored in them. He hoped the creature might be quick in killing him for his life would otherwise expire for fright.

The creature reached its hand to yank at the sheet covering his shame. He was mortified to find his morning wood unaffected by his terror. His cock stood hard and tall, pearling at the tip with a translucent droplet of pre-cum. The creature’s eyes went to the moisture oozing from him. It looked hungry and that hunger didn’t please. His instincts of self-preservation weren’t enough to dislodge him from the corner. It pinned him down with its gaze of onyx.

He asked again, but his voice was meek and shaky with fear now, “What do you want?”

The creature had no interest in his words. It didn’t listen and it didn't hear. It wrapped its cool hand wrapping his cock, squeezed the base, when Hector’s body suddenly broke through his paralysis. He grabbed the creature’s wrist, threw its hand away. In response, the creature shrieked another blood-curdling holler. Again, the sound shocked him into submission.

The creature resumed its exploration, pumping its fist up and down Hector’s length. _Up and down. Up and down._ Over and over again, varying the pressure and speed at its whims and fancies. While it emitted no sound, save for his scream, Hector wasn’t so quiet.

His hips bucked, in spite of his humiliation, into the creature’s fist. His lips fell apart, letting loose a few embarrassing moans, and before he could utter a single word more, his mind sank with pleasure. Hot, pulsing waves of blood and his heart pumping in his ears, served to render him blind to the atrocity of the creature’s appearance. He was well about to cum and he was resigned to do so in its hands.

However, the creature didn’t let him cum; it stopped just before he came. It didn’t flee from him. Instead, it lifted its upper body higher, revealing its fish tail’s underbelly where a slit of about four inches cut vertically. It didn’t look like a wound, although he would soon find out.

With one hand, it supported the bulk of its upper body weight, and with the other, it pushed into the opening below its waist. From it, a massive, corkscrew-shaped appendage emerged. Red and thick and covered in a slimy substance.

Hector watched in fearful awe of the length which, if stretched, he imagined might be a little longer than his arm, and for all that he was well-endowed himself, the creature’s twisting cock eclipsed his in thickness. It had barbs pointed downwards, towards the slit, all along the shaft.

It came close to him. He pushed himself back, kicking his blankets and pillow in his frenzy to flee. He had nowhere to go. The creature wobbled from side to side, making slow progress.

“W-what do you want?” Hector asked again.

It hissed, grabbed one of his ankles, and yanked him forward, sprawling him out onto the cold floor of his tent.

“No!”

Fast as a bullet, the creature climbed over him, pinning him onto the floor. He tried to close his legs but to no avail. The creature was simply stronger and more determined than he was. His knees fell apart, but it spread him too far and he arched his back with a pained hiss. He felt his groin tear and lamented the pain it caused him. And still then, when he dared look into those empty pools of black with the hope of finding compassion there, he caught sight of his cock, stiff like a metal rod.

Luckily, or perhaps not, he was distracted by the sudden pressure on his asshole. The creature was aiming the head of his cock against the tight, unused rim of his ass. “No! No, no, no, no. Please! Don’t!” His body fought the incoming cockhead, but it only prolonged his suffering. When, at last, the creature pierced him, Hector threw his head back, opened-mouth with a soul-deep, yet soundless scream.

The creature’s cock eased its way into his body, the intrusion aided by the slick, while the twists and turns stretched his insides beyond the limits of what he could endure. It paused when Hector’s belly swelled with its cock’s shape. The outline of it a clear and defined protrusion of his flat stomach.

It wriggled over him, its cock twitching and squirming painfully inside, distending his belly in horrible shapes as though to displace his organs.

The bottom half of its horrid body undulated, pushing in and out in sharp movements until it could bring the slit from which its cock emerged higher to Hector’s cockhead. The scales were cold, and he hissed to feel them contrasting his heated, pulsing cock. The creature pushed down, lifted itself back up to meet the tip of his cock again when it slipped away and came down over his length again. Over and over, always slipping away from the opening in the fish's tail, until the feeling of the corkscrew inside of him became no more than a dull pressure, at which point, Hector bucked his hips. The creature’s entrance gave way, swallowing the length of his cock in one smooth glide.

“O-oooh, god!” Hector gasped. A long moan, mixed with a weak sob, escaped his lips. The creature’s insides were silken and warm. It wasn’t tight, but the opening enveloped him completely and sucked hard when the creature moved.

It moved, its cock pulling out of him while his own length sank deeper into the creature’s passage. Like that. _In and out. In and out._ Over and over again. The creature’s cock pushed into him, like a knife piercing into his gut from within, and glided up Hector’s shaft, sucking as though it meant to lift him by only his organ. When the creature pulled out of him, it swallowed his cock to the root with a slick-wet sound.

Hector should’ve been beside himself with the lewd noises rolling off his tongue. Soft mewls of pleasure rang in his ears, as well as surprised yelps when the creature’s lower half jerked, pumping harder and faster. _In and out. In and out._ Until each thrust knocked the wind out of him and he could only manage the few, scattered desperate gasps. His vision swam. His throat grew dry. The pain he felt when the creature’s cockhead stabbed into him was greatly lessened. He even thought there might be something akin to pleasure now. Warm. Something hot spread through him, like a fire blazing out of control, and he moved with it, chased it, ravished it.

The creature fucking him wasn’t so ugly anymore. He might have even seen it as beautiful for a moment. Despite the lack of eyelids, its dark abysses appeared almost to be swirling. It showed its sharp, shark-like fangs, but not in a snarl or display of aggressivity. Its gills flapped open-close with a frantic rhythm and it suddenly dawned upon Hector that it might have been panting. It was sweating, just as he was. Small droplets of perspiration trickling along slick scales, gathering at the chin before dropping onto his chest.

_“Uuuuhhh! Uhn! Uhn! W-wait—uuuuuuuuhhhh! Oh, g-god, I’m gonna cum!”_

Its thrusts were wild now and the pain now entirely gone. Hector’s insides had either rearranged to suit the creature’s cock, or his brain blocked out his suffering, but either way, he was hard and pulsing and his balls were pulling up close to his body. It seemed the creature, like him, would finish soon with the way its cock squirmed.

Hector grew bold and he reached with both hands for the creature’s hips. Planting his feet firmly on the ground, he thrust upwards and pulled the creature down, adding his own rhythm to their mating.

It hadn’t made a sound of pleasure before then, but now, it made this soothing, crooning noise, like the rising tide as the moon pulled high up in the sky. It didn’t try to conceal the sounds it made, and neither did Hector. He cried out when it did, responding to each other, feeding off of each other.

Hector came first. His body seized, back-arching, his eyes rolling back. He choked on his voice as his orgasm crashed into him. He spilled his seed inside the creature. _One. Two. Three._ And then four powerful shots of thick cum. The creature swallowed all he had to offer, but demanded more. More. More. More! Always more! But he had no more to give and he experienced a new kind of suffering.

His cock was overly sensitive now and the creature’s entrance sucked him harder, pulling and chafing at the skin until he was writhing to get out from underneath it.

“Aaah! No! N-nooo—stop! God—hnnng! Fuck!” he pleaded, legs kicking.

The creature caught his ankle, though, and bent his knees towards his chest. His body convulsed it continued to fuck him. Its cock swelled inside of him, as though it would finally burst, and he hoped it would so his torment would end. It didn’t end.

His rim was stretched near tearing and the imprint of the organ moving in and out of him filled his entire belly. Then, it happened. One dime-sized bead passed through the creature’s cock and landed into the deepest recesses of his body. Where there was one egg, there were two. And then three. Four. Five. They kept coming, one after the other, filling up his belly until it was round and protruding. He couldn’t breathe, the eggs crushed his lungs. But the creatures kept fucking him regardless, kept laying into him, kept milking his cock until his balls ran dry.

Tears streaked his cheeks by the time the creature was finished with him. Its corkscrew cock pulled out of him with a wet _Pop!_ and he was left on the floor. Alone. Fat and pregnant.

Every breath he took thereafter caused him much pain. So he laid there, on the cold, damp floor, until hunger and thirst urged him up. He didn’t sleep that night, or the night after, fearing he would wake up to the creature again, but it never came. Not when the eggs began to hatch, not when he was ready to take on another litter. It never came to see him again.

Not wanting to take his chances, Hector packed up his camp and moved far, far away from any body of water. No matter how far he went, however, he could never run from the memories. His body remembered. His body reacted. Every morning, he woke up covered in a cold sweat.

And a stiff cock.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked what you read, leave a kudos and a little comment. It truly does make me happy to read all of them, and I think we need all the good feels for 2021. :D
> 
> If you would like to know more about the upcoming works, feel free to follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DLManoir). I also have a discord server where you can chat with me: [join here](https://discord.gg/8WqB2VD54c). If you're looking for a place full of welcoming, horny people, with ample pictures of pets and food, then this server's the best place to be.


End file.
